Day And Night
by soulripper13
Summary: For Years Oskar Von Horrificus and Sunshine Polidori have been friends but during a usual nightly Visit Sunshine asks him question that could change everything about their relationship. The is my first School for Vampires Fanfic and I hope you like it. also if you know a site where I could watch the series (In English) i'd appreciate it very much
1. The Question

It was midnight as the moon was shining thru the forest where a boy was sitting on the branch of tree. He was Oskar Von Horrificus and In his hand was a crimson rose. He admired the smell of the flower, being a Vampire his senses were higher then that of a mortal so he appreciated the arouma more as he was holding a small pocket knife. Oskar ran the blade down the stem cutting the thorns as they fell to the ground. As the last Thorn was out He jumped off the branch. Falling he made an easy landing.

Oskar walked out of the forest approch a small house surrounded by a tall iron fence, the posts resembling crosses. Oskar put his hand feeling the cold iron, using his grip he easily climbed the fence as he did multiple times. Upon Jumping the fence Oskar slowly walked to the house smiling. he snuck to side looking through the window. Eventually he made his goal seeing a window with a light on. looking in he saw a girl with blond hair Laying in bed with her pajamas as she snuggled her plushie. Oskar couldn't help but admire her beauty. It was small things that made him attracted to her. her golden hair knotted into pigtails, her quiet little snore. Oskar gently tapped on the window

"Sunshine" Oskar whispered as the girl sat up smiling to her friend Oskar. he always managed to visit her at night as she stood up walking to window unlocking it as he entered the room handing her rose as he did countless times before. Sunshine sniffed it placing it in a vase she prepared

"Be honest Oskar Was I convincing?" Sunshine asked who was supossed to be asleep at this hour but Oskar told her he had classes and was only able to visit her late at night. It didn't matter to her, It was nice to see him, he was the only person that would actually visit and was the longest friends she's had. Due to her Grandfathers Vampire obsession the Polidori Family was somewhat the joke of the town.

"You are Actually very convincing" Oskar said setting on the edge of Sunshine's bed with her as she held his hands which were stone cold, he always told her it was because of the walk through the woods at night as he looked at drawing of him on the wall. It looked fairly accurate his spiked black hairstyle and clothes as he peeled it off the wall

"Do I really look like this" Oskar asked admiring the picture, also taking relief in seeing himself as Sunshine proceed to show him a array of drawings she made he complemented her on her artistic skills putting the paper back on the wall as Sunshine looked at him smiling that he liked it

Oskar can I ask you something, it's kind of personal?" Sunshine said as Oskar nooded prepared for whatever Sunshine had to ask as she had a look on her face that she was uneasy, she never acted nervous or concerned about Oskar so he doubted what she was gonna ask about. If it was his Vampirism he didn't know if he could lie to her. part of him wanted to tell her everything, but he knew He couldn't as She looked at him

"Do You like me Oskar?" Sunshine asked nervous as Oskar breathed a sigh of relief

"Of Course I Like you Sunshine, You're my Friend And I deeply respect what we have, more than than you could ever know" Oskar prelied as Sunshine looked at the plushie in her lap

"No Oskar, I Mean I Really value our Friendship and I don't want to jeopardize it, But At the same time I want more. I want Us to be a thing, You and me as Boyfriend and Girlfriend" Sunshine explianed as Oskar put his hand on the back of his neck rubbing it

"That's a lot to take in" Oskar replied think about what she said Oskar didn't know how to answer

"I'll have to think it over, I mean I REALLY Like you, But I Don't know If I'm ready for a relationship realizing he was still holding Sunshine's Hand as she rested against his shoulder. He and Sunshine have been friends for years as long So She finally brought It up, The concept of them being more than Friends

"Take your Time Oskar, But If you don't feel the same way Just forget I Ever said anything" Sunshine said as they heard foorsteps from the hall. The both knew Her grandfather was awake, as he usally spent his night trying to hunt vampires. and spent must of his daytime in the basement make inventions.

"Quick Hide" Sunshine said letting Oskar jumped out the window ducking as the bedroom door opened. Oskar was eavesdropping on the conversation. it was basically the usual banter between them. Polidori asked why the window was open Sunshine replied that she was hot and wanted some fresh air

"Sunshine If you are going unlock the door at least put Garlic on the windows" Polidori said putting the of the herb on the wood as oskar caught a whiff clamping his nose

"Grandpa I wanted fresh air, That Kind of defeats the purpose" Sunshine replied in defense a bit tired of her grandfather's antics

"And what if a Vampire flew in threw that window, You'd be defenseless as he turned your neck into an all you can eat blood buffet" Polidori said as the mention of the B word was enough to turn Oskar's stomach sour as Sunshine sat on her matress

"Look Sunshine, I Just don't want anything to happen to you" Polidori explain as Sunshine knew her Grandfather's care for her was genuine as she took a deep breath. smiling

"Okay Grandpa i'll leave the Garlic on the windowsill" Sunshine said for the sole purpose of making her grandfather happy

"And you have your emergency Stake" Polidori asked as Sunshine sighed lifting her pillow revealing a stake and a little pink book. Polidori always made her sleep with some protection. he always told her in the event she had to use a stake to push it deep in the heart as he left the room.

"I'm off the check the town for Vampires, Pleasent dreams Sunshine" Polidori said gently closing the door as Sunshine let out a sigh of relief. Finally she was alone with-

"Oskar" Sunshine whispered checking to window to see he was gone. all she was was the moonlight night and a bat flying in the distance as she closed the window. Her grandfather Must've scared him off as Sunshine passivly laid on bed going under the covers looking at the drawing

"Goodnight Oskar" She muttered before going off to dreamland.

Oskar was flying through the forrest. he made his way back to the school checking the clock. The Rest of the vampires were doing various activities. Stoker was reading a comic book. by the cover it was horrer baser showed a weird scarecrow holding a blooded corpse and a huge machete. Gothetta was working on her potions, the tubes were all color based as she poured in in a small dish. Leechy was working on some invention, it resembled a small robot upon pressing button on a remote it moved in arm. Finally Klot was pushing Ashley in his bassinet as the Ash pile told the young boy story of when he was a vampire, it was clear the details were streched by Klot seemed happy by the story.


	2. The Morning

Oskar was clearly flustered by the question Sunshine asked, as the stayed in the back of his mind. Oskar went to his section of the room sitting beside his coffin, pulling out a rubber ball he tossed it bouncing off the wall as he caught it. Oskar repeated the process as Stoker walked up to him

"Hey Oskar wanna read the new Slaughter Camp Comic" The boy teased opening the book showing a bloody image as Oskar looked away earning a laugh from Stoker who proceded to mock him for his hemophobia. Gothetta seeing this snatched the book almost tearing it

"My comic book" Stoker said defense towards his posessions, Gothetta noticed something was off about Oskar considering usally He's stand up to Stoker's teasing.

"Oskar, Is something the matter?" Gotheeta asked as Oskar looked at her stating he was fine and it was just an upset stomach as she sighed. Gothetta walked back to her part of the room and continued working on her potions. Oskar sat there as Lenny walked in the room

"Lunch Time, Children" Lenny said gathering all the kids. The all gathered in the dinning hall around the long table. The Children at one end nd the teachers at the other. The Count sat at the end with the other faculty to his side. Lenny brought out his dish pouring it into bowls around the Vampires. They held their spoons digging in. Oskar run his rusted steel spoon thru the broth gently bringing it to his mouth. It had a sour tatste to it and there was mold in it, but stuff like this was basic for Vampires. Oskar sat think about what Sunshine had for dinner hour ago when the sun was going down. Polidori was known for using Garlic in his recipies but the thought still crossed Oskar's mind. He proceded eating as him and the rest of the Vampires finished their dinner. Stoker let out a loud belch as the teachers scolded him for the lack of manners.

After dinner Oskar checked the clock it was 3 in the morning meaning Coffin time was in 2 hours. Oskar decided to take a bath to get ready for Sleep. Oskar approched the bathroom. Oskar was about to put a hand on the knob before feeling a hand on his shoulder and turned seeing Gothetta.

"Oskar, Can we talk in privite please" Gothetta asked as he looked at her

"What about?" Oskar replied as Gothetta just gave him a look

"I've know you for a long time, something is clearly bothering you, as your friend I want to help... Wait is this that Polidori Girl" Gothetta said trusting her woman's intuition as Oskar Sighed

"I Don't want to talk about it" Oskar replied in defense as Gothetta sneered

"Oskar, It Baffles me how you can be interested in that _Mortal_ girl" Gothetta said saying the word like poison

"You Barely even know her, besides why should you care who I See" Oskar replied in defense as Gothetta showed a hint of jealousy walking off as Oskar put his hand on her shoulder

"Gothetta, I'll tell you what's on my mind but you can't tell anyone" Oskar said as She looked at him

"I Won't tell anyone, I swear on Dracula's Cape" Gothetta said as Oskar took a sigh

"Sunshine said she wants to be in a relationship with me" Oskar confessed causing Gothetta to gasp as she began to list various reasons why relationships between Vampires and Humans didn't work. it was clear Oskar didn't know what to do. Gothetta told him just to say no, tell her we wasn't interested in a romantic thing with her, but let her down easy.

"Thanks Gothetta, I'll keep that in mind" Oskar said knocking on the bathroom door before entering the bathroom. Oskar locked the door before getting undressed, putting his clothes on a bench.

Back in the childrens Chamber Gothetta was putting away her potion set furious at the news she just heard about Oskar and Sunshine. She did not say anything to reveal the fact she herself had a crush on him but inside she was upset. Partially because she knew Sunshine would dump him as soon as she found out the truth. Gothetta was willing to play the waiting game, let Sunshine break it off then she could be there for Oskar.

"Speak of the devil" She thought seeing Oskar walk in the room drying his hair as he approched Gothetta

"Gothetta, thanks for the talk we had, I Really appriate it and I'm sorry I snapped at you" Oskar apologized sitting beside her as she looked at him confused

"Really Oskar, you're thanking me, what are you getting it?" Gothetta said confused of what he was thinking

"I Was thinking Maybe I should tell Sunshine the truth" Oskar said as she grabbed his arm

"What no, If you tell her the truth Polidori could try to kill you" Gothetta said acting protective as Oskar shrugged

"Maybe But Sunshine will know the truth eventually, If she finds out and I didn't tell her, It Could hurt her feelings, besides if i'm going to be in a relationship with her she deserves to know the truth" Oskar said walking to his coffin

"Good Morning Gothetta" Oskar said getting in his coffin heading to sleep.

At the Polidori House Sunshine was sleeping as she heard in explosion coming from the basement. she stood up rushing down

"Grandpa?" Sunshine asked dashing down the stairs opening the door to the basement where Polidori was dancing happily

"I've done it, I've Done it" The Vampire hunter said enthusiaticly as he showed Sunshine the new weapon he made resembling a crossbow mixed with a blunderbuss

"What did you make this time?" Sunshine asked rubbing her eyes as Polidori went on about his Mach 6 which was basically a gun that shot garlic bombs and had a crossbow to fire stakes as he cocked it firing it at a crude vampire drawing on a cut out piece of wood. it was coated in chunks of garlic as a wooden stake flew putting a hole in the board right hru the heart as Polidori kissed his creation

"I've got a good feeling about tonight" Polidori said as Sunshine stepped out of her dazy state

"Well it's more creative then the Holy Water gun you made, I'm gonna get breakfast" Sunshine said heading upstairs. Sunshine walked into the kitchen searching the pantry pouring herself a bowl of dry cereal. She checked the fridge finding a carton of milk as she poured it in the bowl. Sitting down at the table she chewed on the cereal. Flicking a piece of Garlic on the table. Picking up the paper she quickly read the comics before finishing her meal. After placing the bowl in the sink she headed back upstairs changing her Pajamas to her day clothes. Sunshine reached into her drawer pulling out a brush as she began to do her hair as was her daily custom.

"Looking Good" Sunshine said admiring her reflection. She picked up her Music player putting her headphones on

"Grandpa, I'm going to play outside" Sunshine said leaving the house. The glew a faint yellow as she took a deep breath admiring the morning air. Her day was just begining and she didn't know what to do yet.

Sunshine decided to go for a walk around town. eventully Sunshine came to the genereal store walking in

"Anything I can help you with?" a man behind the counter asked as she put a bottle of iced tea and a chocolate bar on the counter paying for them with some bills from her pocket. She left unwrapping the candy bar, breaking off a piece putting it in her mouth before wrapping up the rest to put in her pocket.


	3. Flashbacks

Sunshine walked through the village sitting on a wooden bench right beside a foutain watching the water and the sun gleam of the coins at the bottom. This location had great meaning to her. as a small child she always liked the cool water. This was actually the way she met Oskar. She remembered the details like it happened yesterday.

It was a few years ago Sunshine was sitting on the same bench cuddling her stuffed bunny as Boy walked aside wich a flatop

"Hey Polidori, you see any vampires lately" The boy teased with his friends as the chuckled

"Leave me alone Matt" Sunshine said holding her plushie for comfort as Matt chuckled

"Look at the little baby holding her bunny for comfort Matt chuckled snatching the bunny causing Sunshine to tear up

"Give it Back!" Sunshine said as the kids played keepaway as Matt held up the bunny looking at it

"Ugly thing, maybe a bath will help" Matt said Pushing Sunshine in the fountain as she hit the water. the boys left the crying sunshine in the Fountain the water against her legs as she slipped coating herself in water as her hands clecnched the outside of the Fountain trailng water as she walked home crying. Sunshine was walked down the path the her house. the water cooling her as bats flew over her. Sunshine sat under a tree wringing out her dress causing water to bead out. Sunshine felt a finger on her shoulder turning to see a boy dressed in green. his hair was black and spiked, as he smiled holding up the Stuffed bunny.

"You dropped this" The boy said being casual as Sunshine quickly hugged the plushie

"Thank you" Sunshine She said can't beliving she forgot the Bunny

"It's no problem, I saw what happened, you look freezing take my coat" The Boy said removing his green hooded jacket placing it on the girl as she smiled at the thought of another kid being nice to her

"Well, I better get going, I hope I see you again" he said vanishing into the woods. Sunshine smiled

"Wait, what's your name?" Sunshine said running into the woods not finding the strange boy who vanished as quickly as he appeared. Eventully she made her way home where Polidori was mashing up garlic in a device with a hand crank

"Grandpa, I'm Home" Sunshine said with damp clothes as he turned to her

"Sunshine look horrible, what happed... look fine... no bite marks" Polidori said as she took a deep breath telling him it wasn't vampires it was bullies as Polidori sat down and made some tea for the two of them as he comforted her. he told her being bullied was a part of childhood and he himself was bullied as a kid.

Sunshine came back to reality as she admired the fountain. It said the fountain made wishes come true but Sunshine did not believe that. A bird was flying as it landed at the ground as the flock followed suit pecking a spilled container of fries. Sunshine took some pleasure from watching the birds, drinking from the plastic bottle of tea. upon taking a sip she screwed the cap on staring at the fountain. she caught a glance of Oskar passing by behind her, Turning around she saw nothing rubbing her eyes. Sunshine could've sworn she saw him but dismissed it as a daydream.

Sunshine stood up streching as she walked from the foutain.

At the School the students were sleeping as Oskar was dreaming about the same events. he was flying thru the sky, it was a few days since the Fountain event took place as he felt uneasy flying to the place this girl lived. Oskar didn't know much about her but he had to see her again. Oskar landed in the yard with caution, making gentle steps as he looked around the outside of the house finding the room the blond haired girl had. he looked at her laying on her bed a set of headphones on her. Oskar never actually saw a bed before, from what his classes told him Mortals slept on them. Oskar was nervous as he lifted the windowsill as the arouma of garlic tore his nose like sandpaper as he pinched his nose softly swatting the herb away getting the girl's attention

"What are you doing here?" The girl whispered a bit demanding yet happy to see the mystery boy

"I wanted to see you, May I please come on" The boy requested asking permission to enter as she nodded

"I forgot to introduce myself, My Name's Oskar" the boy said as The Girl smiled at the name

"I'm Sunshine, nice to meet you but you could've come during the day" Sunshine stated at the akwardness of the event as Oskar tried to hide the fact

"I Have classes, I'm Only free at night" Oskar said as the two began talking

"It's a very cute plushie" Oskar complemented as Sunshine smiled

"Thank you very much, oh your jacket" Sunshine said reaching for her closet pulling out the green jacket as Oskar placed it on zipping up the jacket as they talked for a good while. They had a lot in common, Sunshine offered a spot on her bed for Oskar to set as he did and they talked and got to know each other. Oskar told as much of the truth as he could without actually telling Sunshine about being a vampire which seemed to work as she seemed to believe him. Oskar gently bounced on the matress causing the bedsprings to sqeak which he found amusing. after the conversation. Oskar gently left the room closing the window.

"Good Night" Oskar said as he could help but feel strange about this girl as he raised his hood over head. Oskar couldn't deny he had strange feeling for this Sunshine girl taking a deep breath looking up at the moon walking away from the house hearing a cocking behind him

"Don't Move Demon" a voice said as Oskar turned around seeing Polidori holding a weird device meeting at eye level Oskar's head down as the hood covered his face quickly transforming flying off as Polidori fired his garlic gun missing shouting out a rant as Oskar flew away from the house, until he was out of range, not turning back until he made his way back to the school.

Oskar woke up from the dream hitting his head of the roof of his coffin. Oskar clenched his chest nervously realizing it was all a dream as he moved the coffin lid standing up. it was 8 pm as Oskar yawned streching.

Tonight was the night He was gonna tell her everything as he joined the others for breakfast, a plate of eggs from some creture. Oskar ran his fork across the plate eating. after breakfast the kids were having Class as Professer Oxblood was giving a lecture on the different Blood types as the topic made Oskar uneasy, but since there was no actual blood he was fines taking notes. as the bell rang Oskar looked at into the mist filled night. as the students left the class room.

Oskar left the School and flew the usual route to the Polidori house turning back as he reached the yard. Oskar approched the house walking to Sunshine's room as he tapped the glass entering. Sunshine was no where in sight as Oskar entered looking around

"Sunshine?" Oskar whispered examing the room

"Oskar, is that you?" Sunshine asked through the wall as he let her know he was in her room. she told him she was in the bath and would be out soon, she also told him Polidori was out testing his new weapon as Oskar plopped on the bed something poking under the gently moved the sheets, delicate enough to not mess them seeing a wooden stake and a pink book

"Sunshine's Diary" Oskar said under breath as he hesitant to look at it as he was reaching for it but instead covered the bed again. Oskar was better than that to read Sunshine's private thoughts. as he waited Sunshine came out wearing a towel

"I am so sorry Sunshine, I didn't know you were" Oskar said red faced as was a bit embarassed but this was the time Oskar usally came, so Sunshine must have lost track of time

"Just hide in the closet while I change" Sunshine said escorting him in her closet grabbing some clothes out. Oskar waited hearing her drop the towel as she got dressed. Oskar kept his eyes closed to avoid getting an accidental glance

"Oskar, you're not peeking are you?" Sunshine asked as he said he was keeping his eyes closed as she opened the closet wearing her pajamas as Oskar opened his eyes

"Wow Oskar, you're a real gentleman; you passed my test" Sunshine said smiling stating she planted the diary to test Oskar he told her he respected to her too much as she smiled. she asked if he thought about her question

"Actually yes, i have been thinking, and I Want to be in a relationship" Oskar confirmed as she leaned in they were about to kiss as Oskar withdrew holding his mouth from a realization

"Sunshine, if we are going to be a couple, I want to be honest with you, I have a secret I've been keeping. I feel it will change the way you think about me" Oskar said turning away. as she held his Hands

"Oskar, I promise no matter what you say, I will still think the same about you." Sunshine stated as Oskar felt at ease ready to confess the truth.


	4. Vampire Kiss

Oskar breathed before the words left his mouth

"I Am A Vampire" Oskar confessed wyes closed. he was expecting the worst, for her to reach for the stake and jam it in him or at least a Scream. But it never happened as She continued to gently hold his hands which honestly shocked him

"So, Here we are" Sunshine said as the stood facing each other rubbing her shoulder as oskar opened his eyes

"I Want to be Honest with you Sunshine, If you Want, I'll fly through that Window, and you'll never see me again" Oskar offered as Sunshine smiled

"Oskar, I Don't Care that you're a Vampire. You've always been a Kind Friend to me, Now you're more then that" Sunshine replied leaning into him as Oskar was in disbelief

"Really, You're Okay with dating a Vampire?" Oskar asked

"You Have not tried to bite me yet so I Must be important to you" Sunshine replied gently pushing against him as they both fell landing on Sunshine's bed. The two looked at eachother akwardly before laughing. Sunshine was quick to imply that was not intended but Oskar did not seem to mind as she laid on him cudling. her warm chest felt so plesant against Oskar's cold body

"So Am I Gonna get that kiss now or what?" Sunshine asked making Oskar nervous. This had to be a dream, but no here he was about to Kiss Sunshine Polidori on the lips as he leaned as she smooched him, making contact. the contrast in tempurture made it more special between them. Her lips felt hot against him as she laid on him, her knees around him against the matress as Oskar laid under her. his hands around her back. The two were good with their mouths despite their inexperince. they broke away as a sting of spit connecting between their mouths broke.

"Wow, I Just Wow" Sunshine admitted obviously flustered in arousal as Oskar subconciously lowered his arms, his thumbs under the elastic band of her pajama bottoms gently pulling

"OSKAR!" Sunshine replied in defense as he quickly with drew his hands, the elastic making a snapping sound

"Sorry Sunshine, I Did NOT mean it, I just got carried away" The young Vampire said as she stood up getting off the bed

"I Think that's enough for now" Sunshine replied as Oskar sat up

"Did I Do something wrong?" Oskar asked deeply sorry if he offended her in any way as she sighed

"It's Not You Oskar, It's Just... nevermind" Sunshine replied a bit frazzled

"Should I Go?" Oskar asked as Sunshine nooded telling her she needed some alone time as Oskar climbed through the window leaving as Sunshine laid on the bed. The girl reached over for her diary and the take on the bed putting them on under pillow.

Oskar made his way back to school walking to the coffins where Leechy was playing with some mechanical device. Oskar decided to double check his homework. he went to his coffin opening a book reading about the anatomy of the Human body, meaning the spots for effective biting. Oskar red thru the book memorizing the lessons as Gothetta walked up to him

"So Oskar, how did Sunshine react to your little secret, ran off screaming a bet" Gothetta said as Oskar shook his head

"She didn't mind at all" Oskar replied turning a page

"Yeah and...wait WHAT?" Gothetta said confused in disbelif of what she heard to imply Sunshine was Okay with it as she grabbed Oskar's arm

"You, me Bathroom now" She whispered dragging him off into the bathroom holding him against the wall

"You're seriously telling Me That that Mortal is okay with you being a Full blood Vampire" Gothetta said in disbelif of what she was hearing

"It's true, she said she didn't care about it" Oskar stated as she clenched her fist angerly punching the wall next to him

"Why is it such a big deal to you anyway?" Oskar asked as she went off on one of her speeches of how Vampires and Humans should not date as Oskar was tired of hearing this from her

"Well Me and Sunshine are dating now, We Kissed, It's official" Oskar said as Gothetta was boiling

"You kissed her" Gothetta outbursted

"No, she kissed me" Oskar said as Gothetta looked down

"Oskar, please listen to me, you Can't Date Sunshine" Gothetta said her voice shifting from anger to sadness

"Gothetta, I've had enough our you racist remarks towards humans" Oskar stated defending his girlfriend

"A, Humans are not a race, they're a species and B. that's not the only reason why you can't date her" Gothetta trailed sobbed calming down Oskar as he started getting concerned

"Gothetta, what's wrong?" Oskar asked as she collected herself as calmly responded

"Oskar I'm also In love with you" Gothetta confessed which actually surprised him. he always knew there was a close relationship between them but Oskar never considered it to have any romantic qualities. This honestly made Oskar fell a bit guility about not noticing it. but Oskar knew he still loved Sunshine but it might break Gothetta that he did not return some her feelings

"Gothetta, you are a one of my best friends, and I do have feelings for you" He said holding her hands to comfort her as he proceeded tell her that Sunshine was the one he loved. gothetta had to accept she couldn't change Oskar's mind.

"Okay Oskar, I won't lie and say I'm okay, This hurts a lot; but I understand" Gothetta said smiling as Oskar smiled she was accepting this. as Gothetta looked at Oskar

"Oskar, I know this sounds akward but if you're sure you're going to date Sunshine, Could I please have one kiss" Gothetta reqested which made Oskar uneasy with such an upfront request Oskar thought it over

"I Won't tell anyone" Gothetta assured as Oskar thought it over

"Fine, One kiss" Oskar agreed as Gothetta leaned in sharing a quick kiss with Oskar her mouth was so different than Sunshine's. it was not warm or gentle Gothetta's kiss was cold powerful and a bit slimy but not at all unenjoyable. She broke the kiss wiping her mouth on her sleeve

"Thank you Oskar, you will never knew how much that meant to me"Gothetta stated as Oskar smiled. He was the kind of person who wanted to see everyone happy. If one kiss helped Gothetta that much he considered it a good trade as they both left the bathroom. Part of Gothetta wanted to reach out and hold Oskar's hand but she didn't want to make things anymore akward then things had to be as they headed back to the crypt.

"Oskar, be honest, who is the better kisser" Gothetta asked smiling playing with him as Oskar took a deep breath

"Gothetta, I refuse to answer that" Oskar stated as she chuckled

"Fair enough" she replied happy they were still on a good foot, and now she could tease him about his relationship. The two made their way back to the crypt wher Klot was playing with Ashley. Leechy was playing a baord game with Stoker as Leechy moved his piece

"I win" the blond haired boy said as Stoker called out he cheated. the rest of the night went by as usual.


End file.
